Molecules can be separated effectively by employing liquid chromatography (“LC”). A typical liquid chromatography system consists of a column and solvent that traverses the entire column. High pressures are usually required to pump solvent through the column leading to the development of high pressure or high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). High performance liquid chromatography systems typically consist of high pressure pumps, at least one solvent reservoir, a column capable of withstanding relatively high pressures, and a detector. Columns used in HPLC typically consist of packing material. In most instances this packing material includes silica-based particles typically with functional groups (defining a column's chemistry) attached to these silica-based particles. The packing of the column is a critical event in the construction of a specific column, for the integrity of the packed bed impacts the overall resolution capability of the column. As the bed becomes disrupted through any series of events, for example, sharp periodic fluctuations in column pressure, resolution will decrease. Maintaining the integrity of the packing bed is essential if the original efficiency capability of a particular column is to be preserved. Through continued usage, the column's packed bed and the bonded phase deteriorate, and the= resolving power of the column is then lost. Detection and recordation of this loss of resolving power is very important.
Capillary liquid chromatography is a micro-version of traditional liquid chromatography. As is true for traditional liquid chromatography, the column used in capillary liquid chromatography is of critical import. These columns typically have low solvent consumption and require low volumes of sample for analysis. These conditions translate into a higher degree of unit mass detectability. Capillary liquid chromatography systems typically comprise a micro-pumping unit, a capillary column, a detector, and a data processing system. Capillary liquid chromatography columns are typically produced using such materials as fused silica, stainless steel, or polymeric compositions. The lumen of the capillary is packed with packing material containing separation material, such as bonded silica particles. Typically, the internal diameter of the capillary column is between 50 and 500 μm.
Assessment of column quality is performed typically by running standard analytes through the column and comparing certain chromatographic parameters to a standard test run. Apart from performing a chromatographic run with known analytes, assessment of the column cannot be effectuated. Currently, columns themselves lack the ability to store their performance information which can be of great value. The performance record of a column is very important in environments where quality control is an issue, for example, in the pharmaceutical industry. The increased automation and remote placement of analytical devices requires that the information obtained by or sent to the analytical devices remains secure. Since the information may contain corporate trade secrets and/or other sensitive information, precautionary methods must be implemented to prevent the inadvertent dissemination of any information obtained by, transmitted to, or sent by a remote analytical device. Efficient automated field sampling and analyses are not possible without the ability to send the acquired information securely, rapidly, and remotely.
There exists a great need in the art, for a fluid separation conduit cartridge that can compress, encrypt, transmit, and receive information. Such a device would provide for automated remote analyses. There also exists a great need for a conduit cartridge that can accept encrypted messages, so that the method or parameters of the cartridge, or methods used by an instrument in communication with the conduit cartridge may be altered without having to retrieve the remotely placed conduit cartridge.